


this could be the start of something new

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, New Beginnings, Something New, Spring, and percy is cute, annabeth is awesome, annabeth needs a change, it's a cute little fic, this was for a tumblr prompt, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: In which Annabeth needs a change and Percy is it -or- the Earth is blooming and so are they
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	this could be the start of something new

She wipes her hands on her jeans for the third time. The weather is actually nice, warm but with a cool spring breeze. The coolness does nothing for her sweaty hands.

In an ideal world, she would know that it’s fine and that Percy is a good friend and won’t react badly, and therefore keep her cool. In this world she knows that—somewhere in the back of her head—but still can’t keep her cool.

He’s regaling a story of his 161 class but she’s having a hard time paying attention. ‘The professor got mad’ is the gist she’s caught so far and even though she wants to listen, her thoughts keep distracting her.

Percy is just…amazing honestly. She never thought she’d ever have someone like him in her life, a constant, who could make her laugh and ignited feelings inside her she hadn’t felt in forever. And as grateful as she is to have him as her friend, she can’t help but want the kisses and hand holding and cuddles. Percy is everything she didn’t know she wanted, and therefore, is terrified of losing.

She’s gone through all this multiple times and she feels her brain give up midway through the mental debate because, honestly, she’s sick and tired of it. Tired of overthinking and waiting and all of it.

Which is why today is different.

Maybe it’s because she’s tired of it, maybe it’s because they’re finally on break, or maybe because it really does feel like spring and even the earth is ready to start again.

Percy’s stopped his story and is looking at her. “And you’re not really listening, are you?” he asks, a knowing smile on his face.

“I am!” she defends. He raises an eyebrow and those sea green eyes have always been able to look right through her. Well. almost always.

She sighs, defeated. “Sorry.”

He bumps her shoulder. “It’s alright. What’s going on, though? Must be serious if it distracts you from me,” he adds with a smile.

Percy’s always been outgoing and, to an extent, kind of flirty with her. She takes it as good sign.

“Nothing, I’m just…” she trails off at a loss for words. How can she explain this?

“Just…” he prompts. He’s giving her his full attention and she can see the spark of concern in his features.

“Just…ready for something…different.” The words surprise her as much as him but the more she thinks about it, it is what she’s feeling.

“What do you mean?”

She shrugs. “Just ready for something different in my life. Things have been the same for a long time and it’s been fine but I want…” she pauses, trying to choose the right word, “change.”

Annabeth never really thought she’d ask for change. Most of her life, it’s been thrust upon her, so she tends to hang on to any stability she can get. But now, life’s starting to feel…stagnant and she wonders if she’s let complacency set in.

“Alright, then, what kind of change? Does this mean you’ll try the chocolate fudge ice cream I always get at Scoops?”

She smiles—leave it to Percy to keep things light. “Maybe…” she replies, laughing at his shocked face. (She does swear by their vanilla bean).

He smiles back. “Well, other than ice cream, what kind of change do you want?”

Her hands start to get sweaty again, so she takes a deep breath and hops down from the low ledge they had been sitting on.

She holds out a hand to him.

Here goes nothing.

He takes it and jumps down beside her.

She doesn’t let go.

“I guess,” she says as they start to walk to the dorms, “I’m hoping for something new.”

It doesn’t take him long to look between their linked hands and back at her face to figure it out. There’s a second where she almost starts that mental debate again and pull her hand away.

But there’s a bigger part of her that’s just itching for change, something different, something new, and she holds on.

He shoots her a smile and squeezes her hand back. “Something new. I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon on tumblr for choosing a prompt: something new! I hope this encapsulated the fresh start that spring provides and the feeling of wanting and striving for change!
> 
> If you want to send a prompt, feel free! My tumblr is: forevfangirlwrites
> 
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
